Nursing a Crush
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Alfred is hit by a car and wakes up in hospital to see a beautiful blonde girl with green eyes. He falls in love but, when he regains consciousness a second time, she is nowhere to be found...


Alfred was rather surprised when the car rounded the corner. He was so shocked he didn't move as it ploughed into him. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was the pain in his stomach as he and his briefcase went flying.

The next thing he was aware of was a light hitting his eyelids. Grimacing, he opened them, breathing deeply. It hurt when he did that, though, and he groaned. Suddenly a face came into view and he gazed up at the person.

She had long blonde hair tied in pigtails. Her green eyes twinkled with relief behind her glasses. The green shirt she was wearing made them seem brighter. "Professor Jones?" she said, her English accent clear and crisp. "Please do not try to get up. Stay here: I'll get a doctor."

"Wait!" croaked Alfred before she could move. Her hair swished through the air as she jerked to a stop. "What...?"

"You've been seriously injured," she explained. Alfred watched as she began to shine somehow. Perhaps she was really an angel. "You're in the hospital. Please just stay still. My name is Alice, okay? If something happens, just call on me. I shan't be too far."

"Right..." muttered Alfred, as she moved off. Strangely, he felt rather upset that she had left him. After all, while she had been with him, he had felt warm and safe. He didn't want her to leave him – he felt as though he wanted her by his side forever. Which, he felt, was rather a creepy thought...

He caught sight of movement to his right and glanced round. Hovering beside the window was a green rabbit with wings. Frowning, he closed his eyes, certain he was seeing things...

* * *

"Urgh..." groaned Alfred as he woke again. His eyelids flickered before he opened them wide. Squinting, he looked around and spotted a bedside table. Slapping his hand to the top, he searched for his glasses so that he could see better.

Hearing movement, he paused and looked around. Someone came closer and reached towards the table. Then the scene became clear as the person placed his glasses carefully on his face. "I'm afraid they're cracked," said a man's voice. His accent was English which reminded Alfred of Alice.

In fact, the man looked incredibly like the nurse Alfred had seen earlier, especially since he was wearing blue scrubs. He had the same shade of blonde hair though it looked rather messy. His green eyes weren't twinkling like hers, though. Perhaps he was a relative.

"What...?" croaked Alfred. He coughed, wincing in pain.

"Here," said the man, handing Alfred a glass of water which had been sitting beside a jug. Gratefully, Alfred took it as he propped himself up. As he took a sip, the man reached for a small remote attached to the bed. He pressed a button and the bed slowly lifted so that Alfred could sit up better. "You've been in accident. Actually..." The man put a finger to his chin in thought. "You woke up earlier but I'm not sure if you were fully aware of where you were. Do you know your name? The year? How many fingers am I holding up?" Three fingers were raised.

"Alfred F. Jones. 2013. Three," said Alfred immediately, shaking his head.

"Actually, it's 2014. You've been unconscious for a few days."

"What?!" exclaimed Alfred, making a movement and wincing in pain. "I missed New Year's?!"

"Yes. But at least you're alive. Happy New Year."

"But... Am I going to be all right?" asked Alfred worriedly.

"Well, I would hope so. After all, we sewed you up, didn't we? Well, not me, personally. I'm only a nurse."

Alfred gave a laugh. "You're a nurse?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Yes. What's wrong with that?"

Realising that calling it a girl's job would probably be an insult, Alfred tried his hardest to recover. "Just... You're English – I'd expect you to be some amazing doctor."

With a roll of his eyes, the nurse sighed. "Of course you do. Now, you may experience some abdominal pain for a while but you'll be up and about in no time. You're lucky it wasn't serious."

"Yeah... Eh, can I ask you something?" said Alfred slowly, thinking about the woman he had seen when he had awoken the first time."

"Of course," said the nurse, moving to the instruments beside the bed.

"Where's Alice?"

"Who?" inquired the nurse with a frown as he checked the readings.

"Well, she had this long blonde hair. And she had it in pigtails. With green eyes and glasses. She was English, like you. Is she a relation?"

The nurse froze. "How... How do you know of her...?"

"I dunno..." said Alfred slowly, frowning. The Englishman looked furious. "I think she's a nurse here or something? She was here when I woke up earlier..."

Slowly, a blush formed on the other man's cheeks. "You-! That's impossible!"

"What?"

"You just described my sister! She's not a nurse, she's an English teacher – in England! So how the hell do you know her?!"

"I-I..." said Alfred, shrinking back into his pillows in the face of the nurse's anger. "I don't... I never... I just saw her when I woke up! I swear it!"

Taking a deep breath, the man calmed himself and Alfred relaxed in relief. "I'm sorry. My twin sister once met and fell in love with someone only to be bitterly disappointed. I have to look out for her, just in case." He looked at Alfred rather apologetically. "Anyway... I have to go tend to other patients. I'm Arthur – if something happens, just call on me. I shan't be too far."

"Okay! Thanks!" said Alfred, taking a sip of his water as he watched the grumpy nurse walk off. Getting all protective because he had described her was an overreaction, he thought. He sighed into the glass. That woman had been beautiful but how could he have seen her if she wasn't in the hospital. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and pictured her, remembering her voice. His heart skipped a beat as he recalled how worried she had been.

Suddenly, he shook his head. _No, stop it. You can't fall in love with someone who wasn't here. Or who wasn't real..._ Suddenly, the image of a flying green bunny entered his head and he realised he had seen that at the same time as Alice. Neither of them were real. It must have been a dream.

Yet something Arthur had said made him frown. He had definitely woken up earlier. So who had he actually seen? If there was no-one called Alice at the hospital, who had been there? Scratching his head, he took another sip of water – and almost spat it out as he comprehended what had happened.

It had been Arthur he had seen. Arthur had been there when he woke up. Alfred had just imagined him for a girl in his delirious state.

"Shit..." he muttered as his face grew red. How on Earth had he managed to mix up a guy for a girl?

* * *

"Professor Jones! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Hurriedly, Alfred hid the bag behind his back as he turned to face Nurse Arthur. The Brit was glaring at him, his rather large eyebrows furrowed. "Uh... Shopping, y'know?" he replied with a grin. "And I thought I told you to call me Alfred."

"I'll call you 'Alfred' once you've left," said Arthur, advancing on his patient. "I'll say things like, 'That bloody Alfred is a complete nuisance. I hope I never see him again!' Really now, you're supposed to tell us when you're going to places like this." He glanced around the gift shop and his eyes alighted on the boxes of chocolates. An eyebrow raised. "Was this why you're down here?"

Alfred tried to hide the bag better though he knew Arthur could probably see it. "N-No..." he said, hoping Arthur wouldn't try to search him.

Instead, Arthur clicked his tongue and sighed. "Don't eat them all at once," he scolded, wagging his finger. "It's not healthy for you to be eating chocolate so much. You have several boxes upstairs, anyway. Your visitors keep bloody bringing them."

"Well, you see..." muttered Alfred.

"You've eaten them already, haven't you?" said Arthur, narrowing his eyes.

"Er..."

"Come along now. Back to your room." The nurse began to herd the American back to the elevators.

Stifling a sigh of relief, Alfred obediently headed back to his bed. He was glad Arthur wasn't going to search the bag. He had just bought a card that he would leave him on his last day. After all, Alfred wanted to thank Arthur for taking care of him. Even if he was rather strict and ranted at Alfred when he ate the wrong things or tried to get up without any help. Despite his attitude and his quick-to-anger personality, Alfred was grateful that he had recovered so quickly with Arthur's help.

_Besides_, thought Alfred, glancing at the man surreptitiously as he continued to scold him, _I doubt many people thank him properly._

* * *

"It is good to have you back with us, Alfred-kun," said Kiku with a smile.

"Thanks, Kiku!" grinned Alfred, waving his fork around.

"Oui, always good to have all the faculty with us," agreed Francis. "Though I would appreciate it if you did not cover me in your food, cher," he added as he wiped at the sauce which had landed on him.

"Ah, sorry!" said Alfred with a grimace. "But, yeah, the hospital was great. Really bright and cheerful on my floor. And there was this really nice nurse who took care of me." He smiled, remembering Arthur's face as he scolded him for eating too much chocolate the day before he was discharged.

"Oh?" said Francis, sounding interested. "Was she cute?"

"It was a guy, dude," said Alfred, rolling his eyes.

"Oh?" repeated Francis. "Was _he_ cute?"

"Dude! I'm not gay, y'know."

"Oui, oui," said Francis dismissively. "Mais... I suppose that sort of whirlwind romance would be 'unrealistic' for you."

"Hey!" cried Alfred, pouting. "I can too fall in love in places like that! I mean, I fell in love with Alice!"

"'Alice'?" asked Kiku, curiously.

"Ah... Well... She wasn't real. I was kinda delirious and thought she was my nurse." Alfred shrugged as he dug his fork back into his macaroni cheese. "Turned out it was Arthur, instead."

"You fell in love with Arthur?" asked Francis, smiling slightly.

"What?! No! I fell in love with Alice but I had thought Arthur was a girl!"

"Then does that not mean you fell in love with Arthur?"

"Eh?! N-No! I... can't... have..." said Alfred, slowly, the pasta dropping from his fork and splashing onto his plate. Francis pulled a face and wiped at his suit once again. "Nah... I didn't... It wasn't a real love, anyway," he added, trying to convince himself more than the other two.

"If you say so, Alfred," sighed Francis. "I would not turn down amour, though, because you confused a guy for being a girl."

"Alfred-kun..." Kiku spoke up. "I think what Francis is trying to say is that, sometimes, love can be found in the strangest of places."

"Oui! Exactlement! Look at moi et Kiku!" exclaimed Francis excitedly, wrapping his arm around the smaller Japanese man. Kiku's face turned red and he struggled for a few moments before giving up, letting his boyfriend hug him.

"I... suppose..." Alfred reluctantly agreed.

"Did you remember to thank him, Alfred-kun?" asked Kiku as he slapped at Francis' roaming hands.

"I left him a card," said Alfred, returning to his food as his stomach growled. Teaching was rather hard work and always left him with an appetite.

"Oh?" said Francis, winking at Alfred. The American turned red. "That was very thoughtful of you? Did you leave your number? Ask him out on a date?"

"N-No!"

"Perhaps you should ask him," Francis interrupted his protests, tilting his head to the side. "You never know when some other patient will fall in love with him... Come, Kiku. Let us leave Professor Jones to his meal."

"H-Hai..." muttered Kiku as he let himself be pulled away.

Alfred watched them go with a frown. Was Francis right? Had he really fallen in love with Arthur. Thinking on it, he recalled a time when Arthur smiled at him as he had become ecstatic that he could walk normally. The kind face in his mind's eye made his heart beat faster and he gasped, clutching at his chest.

"This is not normal," he muttered. But it was true that he had thought on him often when he was not around. So perhaps... And Francis was also correct about asking him on a date before anyone else did. However, he had no way to contact him. What was he to do?

What was he thinking? He shook his head and continued to eat, trying to forget about the nurse he had grown so fond of.

* * *

He felt like a stalker. Really, he should not be doing this. He should turn around and just go home.

Alfred was standing beside a pillar in the covered car park in front of the hospital, waiting for Arthur to emerge. But how long would he have to wait? And would he scare Arthur away by doing this? Alfred hopped from foot to foot in anguish.

For the past few hours he had been unable to teach properly. He had stopped and stared into space, thinking about Arthur in the middle of his classes. In the staff room, he had been so distracted that he had let Francis tease him without protest. And so he had decided to take his advice and ask Arthur on a date.

Once again, Alfred bounced around in his impatience. He really hoped that Arthur was still in the building rather than in his home. Then, hardly daring to believe his luck, the very person he wanted to see appeared. A trench coat was covering his scrubs, keeping him warm. Arthur looked left and right and, terrified of being spotted, Alfred ducked behind the pillar. Breathing hard, he peeked around to see the nurse walking along the side of the building. Wondering where he was going, Alfred slipped around the structure and hurried after him.

_I'm not stalking!_ he thought as he kept the cars between him and the man. _Definitely not stalking! _he told himself as he darted between them once Arthur had rounded the corner. _Not stalking!_ he added as he peeked around the building.

The nurse was approaching a small Asian man who had a cigarette at his lips. He turned when he noticed Arthur and took the thing from his mouth. When he breathed a sigh, a white cloud of smoke drifted upwards.

"Should the 'best doctor' at this hospital really be smoking? You know what that does to you," said Arthur, scathingly.

"I will put it out," said the man, dropping the cigarette to the ground. "After all, we cannot have the 'best nurse' here getting ill because of me." He stamped out the offending item before leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You didn't need to do that," said Arthur, folding his arms. "I didn't say to, did I?"

"Shì, shì," replied the doctor in dismissal. "You were implying – as you usually do."

With a sigh of his own, Arthur leaned against the wall, too. Alfred admired his profile before tuning back into the conversation. "I got another thank you card today," he said. "Did you?"

"Hào – once again," replied the man.

"People just do not appreciate you, do they, Doctor Wang?"

"Hào but they do like you. Was it another girl?"

"Yes. But, before you say anything, I still can't accept her invitation of a date. She was a patient. It will make the hospital look bad if I do anything with her."

At his hiding place, Alfred felt his heart drop heavily. If Arthur couldn't go out with anyone, then his trip here was in vain. Perhaps he should just leave...

However, he found himself frozen in his spot as Wang spoke again. "Once again, you use that excuse. Enough of that, however. Have you heard that they are downsizing the hospital?"

"Yes," said Arthur.

"They are talking about getting rid of some of the nursing staff. And you know..." Doctor Wang trailed off.

"They want to get rid of me, yes?" interrupted Arthur, a bitter tone to his voice. Alfred was appalled – how could they want to get rid of one of the nicest and best nurses he had ever met? Because of this revelation, he found he wanted to hug Arthur tight and tell him not to worry.

"You do not seem to be that surprised. Nor upset," said Wang, inquiringly.

"It has been discussed before. Because I originally trained in England, they feel I should be able to work there. They want to provide more jobs for the average American. And I am not upset as I know a man who could get me another job in this very city if needs be."

"I see." There was a brief pause and then Wang said, "I had better go back inside."

Alfred gasped and darted away, ducking down behind a car. He watched as the doctor made his way around the corner and back towards the door of the hospital. Once he was out of sight, Alfred crept forward and peeked around the building again.

Alone, Arthur had sank down to a crouch, hugging his knees. He sighed. "Ah, Alice," he said to himself. "Perhaps it _would_ be best if I went back to England..."

"No!" exclaimed Alfred, rushing around the corner before he could stop himself. The alarmed nurse jumped to his feet and backed away, staring at him. "You can't go home!"

"Wh... Alfred?!"

"Yeah, that's right!" confirmed the American, grinning happily. Arthur had remember his name!

"Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Ah, well... You see..." Alfred felt his cheeks heat up. "I'd... like to take you to dinner."

"Sorry?" Arthur looked confused and alarmed now.

Alfred hurriedly tried to explain. "Y'see, when I woke up the first time, I thought you were amazing and stuff. But I thought you were Alice. So I was kinda confused. But I totally want to date you. Even if I am someone you had as a patient. So, uh..."

"Um..." said Arthur, taking another step back. Then he shook his head and hurriedly stepped around Alfred, walking away from him. Alfred turned and hurried after him. "Listen," said Arthur as they walked along the building to the hospital entrance. "I can't go on a date with you. It's impossible. Just... Go home. You need to go back to your life, Alfred. Forget about me." He turned at the door and smiled at Alfred. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love for you to ask them out on a date. Now, I have to get back inside so: good evening."

And with that, Arthur disappeared. Alfred was left staring after him, an incredibly sad look upon his face.

* * *

"Didn't I already tell you that I couldn't date you?"

Alfred shrugged, smiling. "Well, I thought that you might change your mind if I asked again."

It was another day and Alfred had caught Arthur as he left the hospital. He had black flannel trousers instead of his scrubs. Alfred thought he looked rather good in those clothes; the trench coat in particular suited him. Attractive, he further thought.

"The answer is still no, idiot," said Arthur with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm an idiot?" asked Alfred, pouting. "You do know I'm a professor at the university, don't you?"

"Yes, it was in your medical his-"

"Aha!" exclaimed Alfred, stopping Arthur in his tracks. The nurse blinked in alarm and frowned at him. "You said 'yes'!"

Arthur sighed. "If that's all you have to say, then I'm afraid I have to go. I have to go meet someone..."

"Eh?!" cried Alfred, imagining that he was meeting one of the female patients. "W-Wait! I... I have something for you!"

Frowning, Arthur turned back to him and tilted his head questioningly. Alfred stepped forward and searched his own bag. Finally, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. He let the light hit it and Arthur stared. A small brown teddy bear smiled up at them both, a little red bow tied around its neck. Its arms were open wide for a hug. But the best thing about the teddy was that it had green glass beads for its eyes. These had reminded Alfred of Arthur when he had been looking for a suitable present and now they glinted in the lamplight.

The nurse blushed brilliantly. "Wh- You... What is this?!"

"It's a present for you," Alfred explained with a smile: Arthur flustered was rather cute.

"That's..." For a moment Arthur looked touched and happy. Then he frowned and shook his head. "I can't accept that. Goodbye, Professor Jones," he said before turning away.

"Wait! You can't just leave-!" began Alfred but Arthur had already walked away. He didn't look back and was soon out of reach of the professor.

Looking down at the teddy, Alfred bit his lip in an effort to stop himself crying. Scolding himself, he took a calming breath – crying over a rejection was not going to get him anywhere. But what to do with the present?

Turning around, Alfred walked back to the hospital's entrance and entered the building. He marched up to the receptionist's desk and placed the teddy in front of her. "Excuse me," he said as she looked up and blushed. "Could you make sure Arthur gets this?"

"Arthur...?" she asked with a frown as she looked down at her computer.

"Ah..." He didn't know Arthur's surname. "The... The nurse. English guy..."

"Oh," said the receptionist. For a moment she looked surprised and then she smiled. "Arthur Kirkland, huh? Well, I'll make sure he gets it. Definitely."

* * *

Arthur looked surprised to see him again. His face was red and Alfred wondered if it was because of anger or embarrassment. For some reason, the Englishman tried to hide the bag he had slung over a shoulder.

"Hey, Arthur!" cried Alfred with a grin. "Look, look! I've got tickets to this game!" He waved the tickets he had bought for them in his face.

"Game...?"

"Yeah, the Mets versus the Pirates! It'll be epic!"

"Those are... baseball, yes?"

"Yup! So? You gonna come? I mean, it's not till this weekend. And, I mean, at the weekend, you won't be working, right? Then you won't be a nurse and I won't be a patient..." Alfred grinned at the other man who stared back at him blankly. The professor couldn't figure out what he was thinking at that moment and he bit his lip a little, as surreptitiously as he could.

"No, I don't think I will," said Arthur, turning away from him once again.

"Wh-?! But-!"

"I prefer cricket," Arthur added as he walked away from him.

"W-Wait a minute! Baseball is totally better than that boring old game!" exclaimed Alfred, almost angrily. "And... And this isn't a matter of whether you like it or not!"

"Surely you should be considering my likes and dislikes if it is a date," said Arthur, stopping in his tracks and turning to him. With his eyebrow raised in that unamused way, Alfred found him extremely attractive and could only gape at him. Then, before he could think or react, Arthur turned and stalked off.

* * *

Why was he not out yet? Alfred began to pace up and down. He had been waiting for a couple of hours now and he had been sure Arthur would be leaving at the same time as the previous two days.

Finally, Alfred became too impatient and hurried into the hospital. The same receptionist was seated at the desk. She looked up and a surprised expression crossed her face. "Oh! Hello, sir! Can I help you?"

"Yeah, d'you know where Arthur Kirkland is? I've been waiting for him..."

"Ah..." said the receptionist, suddenly looking sheepish. "I'm afraid that he no longer works here... He was laid off. I mean, he was given a week's notice but he still had holidays from last year to take. So he's not here today. And I'm not sure if he'll ever come back..."

"What...?" breathed Alfred. "But... That... can't be..."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, it's- Hey! Is there any chance you could give me his address?!" Alfred leaned over the desk excitedly.

The receptionist shook her head and Alfred, dejected, straightened up. "No, that's confidential. I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"-kun. Alfred-kun!" cried Kiku, shaking the American's shoulder.

"Huh? Whasup?" mumbled Alfred, stubbornly keeping his head on his arms.

"Are you all right? Did you not get much sleep again?" asked Kiku, the worry clear in his voice.

Alfred sighed and sat upright. "Yeah, sorry. I can't stop thinking about him."

"This Arthur-san?"

"Yeah," Alfred sighed, gazing around the crowded staff room. The fellow professors were chattering to each other excitedly. Alfred couldn't share their enthusiasm. It had been a few days since he had learned that he would never see Arthur again. He was miserable and wished for the weekend so he could curl up on his sofa and watch the baseball through his tears. After all, he had not cried about it yet – he didn't want anyone to see the truth of how upset he was. The realisation that he was in love with Arthur had hit him hard once he couldn't see him any more.

"Perhaps you should take the day off..." suggested Kiku.

"Nah, I'll be fine. After all, it's the weekend tomorrow!" Alfred grinned up at Kiku even though his heart wasn't in it. He glanced around the room and frowned. "What's going on, anyway?"

"Ah, do you remember that the English Literature professor retired at the end of last year? They have found a new man for the job. He is visiting today before he starts on Monday," explained Kiku. "Everyone wants a chance to see him. Especially the women. Francis has said that he is a very attractive young man."

"Oh?"

Kiku nodded. "Though I do wish he would not say things like that..." The Japanese man frowned a little.

"I'm sure he won't go off with this new guy, Kiku. Don't worry about it."

"Hai... Shikashi..." Kiku stopped there, however, as the door opened slightly. Everyone in the room went silent as Francis' voice filtered through.

"This is the staff room. Perhaps it will be empty and we can... talk... in private..."

A heavy sigh reached Alfred's ears and he found himself straining to hear. "Listen, Frog," said an English voice which sounded rather familiar. "Thinly veiled comments like that are going to make me hate you even more than I already do, you git. I've told you numerous times that I'm not interested in having..." The voice trailed off.

But Alfred didn't need to hear any more. He leapt to his feet and rushed to the door, flinging it wide and staring with round eyes at the man behind the door, ignoring the startled students passing by. A smart suit and jacket made Arthur look all the more distinguished and attractive. The Englishman gazed at him in surprise for a moment.

"Arthur!" cried Alfred as he threw his arms around the former nurse. "What...? How?"

"Ah, Professor-!" croaked Arthur under his weight. Alfred let him go and stood back to look at his red face. "... Jones..." finished Arthur. "It is good to see you well."

"But, seriously! How did-? What's going on?"

Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and guided him around the excited American. "Everyone. Meet our new Professor."

The entire faculty came forward, greeting the newcomer. He politely shook hands and smiled at them. As he did so, Alfred sidled over to Francis. "What's going on?!"

"I met Arthur while at university in England. He does not like me but he is good at English Literature. I heard he had come here for a job at the hospital a year ago and tried to convince him to come here to teach. He refused but he has finally come around. Perhaps _you_ have something to do with that – he always was a stickler for rules, after all..." The Frenchman winked at Alfred who blushed and looked back at Arthur.

When the professors had streamed out of the staff room and to their own offices or classrooms after the excitement, it was finally quiet enough for Alfred to approach. "Arthur..." he said, barely audible for once in his awe.

The new professor turned to him. "Yes?"

"I..." Alfred trailed off, not sure whether now would be a good time to ask him for a date.

After a few seconds, Francis cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should take you to your office so you can get settled in. Et you can talk to Alfred at length later, oui?"

"Ah, yes," said Arthur with a nod. Francis turned and left the room, pausing only to give Kiku a swift kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Arthur began to follow but he stopped beside Alfred who was still staring at him in disbelief. Leaning towards him, Arthur whispered in his ear. "I hope you still have those tickets safe. I'd hate to turn up at the stadium only to find that we can't get in. Wouldn't you?" And, with that being said, Arthur was gone, following Francis along the corridor.

* * *

_**So, the reason this is set slightly in the future is cause I wasn't sure when I would finish it. I thought it would be 2014 by the time I had finished with it. Then I thought of the joke with the whole "It's 2013", "Nope, 2014. Happy New Year." I thought it was amusing, anyway.  
**_

_**So, to explain: Alfred is, like, 2 or 3 years younger than Arthur. Arthur finished high school and went to Oxford University to study English. He got his degree but, in his final year, his twin sister was injured badly in a fall and he grew to admire the nurses. So he decided to become one himself. So he can actually do both jobs. **_

_**Francis was the person he was meeting along with the Dean of the university about the job.**_

_**Arthur's reaction to the teddy the second time round was to say "That idiot!" and put it in his locker. It was in his bag as he left which is why he was trying to hide the bag.**_

_**Also, Arthur was rather impressed by the card. It was remarked upon that Al was the first guy to thank him and that's what made Arthur like him.**_

_**I don't why I keep putting Francis and Kiku on the sidelines... But, in this story, they're a couple. Which I have no idea why...**_

_**Francis is a French professor. Kiku is a Japanese professor. I think that might be slightly obvious. Al, however, has a degree in History and Archaeology. So he's a History professor and the only Archaeology one at that institution. Sometimes he goes off to save the world from Nazis getting the Ark of the Covenant. ... Or that might be Indiana Jones. :P**_

_**Alice was wooed by Francis, by the way, and was heartbroken when she found him with someone else. Which is why Arthur's rather protective of her - what would happen if another man from overseas wooed her and left her?**_

_**Yeah, so, I don't know if hospitals in America would just lay off foreign nurses. Whatever.**_

_**And the Mets vs. Pirates game - totally only cause I like pirates. And Mets is the only one I really recognise. Don't really have a particular location in mind, though...**_

_**What else to point out...? I think that's it but I like to imagine that the rest of Hetalia are either at the hospital or that university. **_

_**I think that's it - any questions or problems, just let me know. :)**_


End file.
